comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-942)
Important Facts *Born in the capital city of Truvian, on the garden-world of Solkaris (in the Sigma Cerberai nebula). *Was born with a genetic mutation that allows him to generate a biotic web fluid from the palms of his hands, by signaling a specific hand gesture *At a young age, discovered that he could cling to walls and had a secondary defense mechanism that he dubbed "Spider-Sense" *During the Worm Wars, Peter met General America at a military depot, and became obssessed with becoming a super hero *Peter inlisted in the Galactic Navy several times, but was turned down due to his strength levels being too low *After being turned down several times, Peter was recognized by an official of Oscorp and was given a scholarship to attend the Intergalactic University of Science at Earth *Peter left Solkaris at the age of 17 and was given a full trip to Earth *On Earth Peter met Harold Osborn and Gwen Stacy and became good friends with the two of them *Peter graduated from IUS with a masters degree in astronomy and military weaponry, at the ripe age of only 20 *Peter journeyed back to Solkaris to attend the funeral of his murdered Uncle Benjamin, who told him to do something good for the world *After returning to Earth, Peter decided to finally fufill his dream of becoming a super hero *Peter created a suit using military threads that would help him traverse cityscapes faster *After stopping a few crimes, the Galactic News dubbed him as "Spider-Man" *Peter soon began a relationship with Gwen Stacy, which angered her ex-boyfriend Flash Thompson *Flash inlisted in the military and was killed *Peter became famous amongst humans for his heroics, released his identity to the public, and he soon proposed to Gwen Stacy. She turne dhim down however, believing them to be too young *Gwen was almost killed by the Sandman, who Peter stopped by putting him into a cryo-state of suspended animation *Peter requested that S.H.I.E.L.D. give Gwen protection, as he had foolishly released his identity to the public. He also requested that his information be wiped off of all databases *Flash Thompson's body was brought back to Earth, where a piece of symbiote from the planet of Sarkai escaped from his flesh wounds *The symbiote found Harold Osborn and latched onto him *Harold approached Peter about his role as Spider-Man, and the symbiote attached to Peter *Peter's personality changed and he unintentionally attacked a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents *He was held in custody for 4 months *Meanwhile, Oscorp extracted the symbiote from Peter's veins, and used it to create a new kind of weapon for the military. However, Oscorp did not know that the symbiote would retalliate. On the planet of Dragos, the symbiote consumed the entire stationed army, as well as the planet and the spacial body was destroyed. *Peter is hired by the military to stop the symbiote, as he has dealt directly with it. Accompanying him on this investigation is fellow scientist Mark Spector. *Peter accidentally commits genocide against an entire race of alien fauna using an unstabble bomb *Spector is fired for feeding information to Oscorp *Peter destroys the symbiote by sending it into a time warp that is unescapable *Peter is given a medal of honor and becomes one of the navy's tip scientists *Gwen Stacy finally excepts Peter's proposal and becomes Gwen Stacy Parker *Peter fathers a child, but Gwen loses it in miscarriage Abilities '''Genetic Mutation: '''Peter was born with a rare genetic mutation that gives him uncanny, spider-like abilities. *Self-Generated Web Fluid: Peter can fire a sticky, gel like substance from his hands that gives off the appearance of spider silk. It is more durable than titanium and allows for swift navigation (similar to a primate on a vine). These webs cause a number of affects, from paralysis or severe itching; depending on who they have touched. The worst cases have been full body paralysis and in one case led to insanity. *Wall Navigation: Peter has developed spindle fibers along his fingers, toes, feet, and hands that allow him to traverse solid surfaces with ease. He can climb walls and trees like no one's buisness, and can stick to them; similar to a spider. *Spider Sense: Peter has a genetic sixth sense that he has dubbed "Spider-Sense", that alerts him to oncoming danger. Often, spider sense cautions him of attacks five to six seconds before they happen. On rare occassions, Peter will recieve nausea and sickness, warning him of attacks almost weeks before. *Animal Communication: Peter has a unique ability that allows him to communicate with spiders. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Earth-942 Category:Spider Sense Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Webbing Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Animal Traits Category:Animal Communication